


Unbeschwerte Isuzu

by weisserFlieder



Series: Unbeschwerte Isuzu [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisserFlieder/pseuds/weisserFlieder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine One-Shot-Sammlung mit einem lockeren Zusammenhang durch den Namen Isuzu.</p>
<p>Doch lasst euch durch den Namen nicht verwirren, auch wenn er immer dieselbe ist, die Person dahinter ist nicht immer dieselbe. Sie mögen sich zwar ähneln, aber im Grunde sind es immer neue Charaktere.</p>
<p>Bitte achtet nicht allzusehr auf Logik, denn die Geschichten sollen wie traumartige Sequenzen erscheinen und wie ihr wisst hat die Logik in Träumen Sendepause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbeschwerte Isuzu

## Erste Sequenz - Ryuu Masaki

„Mama!“ Isuzu stand am Fenster, halb verborgen hinter der bodenlangen Gardine. Ihre Mutter, die am Frühstückstisch saß blickte auf. Am Ton der Stimme ihrer Tochter erkannte sie, dass etwas sie beunruhigte.

„Mama, der Mann dort draußen verfolgt mich. Ich mag ihn nicht, er ist so unkultiviert. Ich möchte nicht von ihm angesprochen werden. Was soll ich nur tun?“

Die Mutter legte die Serviette nieder und trat zu ihrer Tochter ans Fenster. Nun erblickte sie ebenfalls den Mann und musterte ihn mit unverhohlenem Missfallen. Es war ein Mittvierziger, bullig von Gestalt, mit kleinen Schweinsaugen, die unter den fleischigen Wulsten der haarlosen Brauen fast verschwanden.

„Geh’ nach oben und suche in dem großen Schrank nach jener schwarzen Kutte, dann verhülle dich gut, mein Kind, und mache einen langen Spaziergang durch den Wald“, riet die Mutter ihr. „Ich werde inzwischen ein Haarband von dir auf den Weg vor unserem Haus legen, damit er glaube, du wärest bereits nicht mehr hier.“

Isuzu folgte dem mütterlichen Rat und begab sich nach oben in die Kammer, wo der große Schrank stand um nach der schwarzen Kutte zu suchen. Doch so sehr sie auch suchte, alles drehte und wendete, das Unterste nach oben kehrte: sie konnte nichts finden. So gern hätte sie sich jene Kutte umgelegt, die so tiefschwarz war, dass sie alle Farben in sich aufnahm und dem Träger unter sich zu einem Schatten machte, sodass er ungestört seiner Wege gehen könne. Wie gern wäre sie nun, mit jener Kutte um die Schulter gelegt, die große Kapuze tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen, dass nicht eine einzige Strähne ihres goldblonden Haares hervorschaue, den schweren Stoff wie ein Kleid um ihre Beine spielend, durch den lichtdurchfluteten Wald spaziert. Sorglos und unbeschwert, sich ihrer Selbst bewusst und eins mit dem Wald. Doch eine solch wundersame Kutte wollte sich unter all der Kleidung in diesem Schrank nicht finden lassen. So ging sie zurück zur Mutter in die Stube. Diese winkte sie schweigend ans Fenster und hieß sie abermals hinausschauen.

„Sieh hin, er hat es aufgegeben zu warten.“

Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie langsam zu seinem Wagen schlurfte und davon fuhr. „Schau nur, er zieht sich zurück. Die Zeit war gerade genug, ihn dich vergessen zu lassen.“

„Mutter!“

„Lass gut sein, mein Kind.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich muss nun los. Gib gut auf dich acht. Und wenn dir wieder jemand folgt, so fliehe in den Wald. Du wirst ihn schon von weitem hören können, während dir, flinkem Reh, der Wald Schutz gewährt. Und vergiss nicht rechtzeitig loszugehen, sonst kommst du zu spät.“

„Ja, Mama.“ Sie begleitete ihre Mutter zur Haustür. „Sag, Mama, was ist das für ein Kleid, das du da anhast?“

„Dieses Kleid ist ein Geschenk der Abschlussklasse. Alle Kolleginnen haben eines bekommen. Ich finde nur es passt nicht so recht zu mir, aber ich wollte es nun doch einmal anziehen.“

Begehrlich betrachtete Isuzu das Kleid. So eines hatte sie schon immer einmal haben wollen. Es war von schwarzer Spitze und der Rock war mit Tüll gestützt.

„Dir steht es bestimmt besser, als mir. Hier, ich brauche es nicht.“

Freudig schlüpfte Isuzu in das Kleid und erfreute sich an dem schönen Stoff, der ihre Haut streichelte. Als Isuzu nun alleine war dachte sie daran ebenfalls bald loszugehen. Sie begab sich wieder die Treppe hinauf. Auf der mittleren Stufe angekommen, welche ein Plattform war, auf der man sich umdrehte, um der Treppe in gleicher Richtung weiter hinaufzufolgen, erblickte sie auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer einen jungen Mann. Lässig, mit einem Arm aufgestützt, lag er da und sah sie mit Neugier in den Augen an. Da wurde ihr bewusst, dass dieses Kleid nicht nur ihre Figur betonte sondern auch noch aus mit Seide unterlegter Spitze bestand, die sehr wohl Einblicke auf ihre darunterliegende bloße Haut gewährte. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und ging weiter nach oben. Das war wohl nur ein Gast ihrer Mutter, den sie noch nicht kannte. Was sollte er sie kümmern?

Und doch, dachte sie, hat er mich schon in diesem Kleid gesehen. Sein Blick ist mir nicht entgangen. Nun ist es gleich was passiert.

Mit diesem Entschluss ging sie wieder hinunter. Während sie die Treppe hinunter kam war sie sich ihrer selbst bewusst und darauf bedacht, dass er sie sah. Zuerst nur unbestimmt, von dem einfallenden Licht aus dem Treppenfenster umrahmt. Je näher sie ihm kam, desto mehr gab sie seinen Blicken preis. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen, die ihn direkt ansahen, die rosa Knospen, den Schatten ihrer Scham.

Der junge Mann hatte sich bei ihrem Herantreten aufgesetzt und bot ihr nun den Platz neben sich an. Sie ließ sich auch sogleich nieder indem sie sich mit beiden Beinen auf die Couch kniete. Nun hatte sie ungefähr die gleiche Höhe wie er. Sie musterte ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, zu ihm hingebeugt, die Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhend. Selbst aus der Nähe wirkte er äußerst feminin. Die harten Linien, die den Gesichtern so vieler Männer Kontur gaben, gab es bei ihm nicht und er war so glattrasiert, dass man kaum die Spur eines Bartes erkennen konnte. Er war von außerordentlicher jungenhafter Schönheit und doch strahlte er eine gewisse Reife aus. Eine Lebenserfahrung, die man ihm zwar nicht ansehen konnte, dafür umso deutlicher spürte.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Isuzu neugierig. Ihre Hand fuhr dabei über seine Wange, als ob sie selbst spüren wolle, ob er sich auch so glatt anfühle wie es den Schein hatte.

„Ryuu Masaki“, antwortete er einsilbig, aber ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

Er hatte eine weiche Stimme und gefühlvolle braune Augen, die sie nun beinah zärtlich musterten. Nur diese Mundwinkel hatten etwas härteres an sich, sie trugen einen strengen Zug, mit dem er sich Autorität verschaffen konnte, wenn er wollte.

„Wie alt bist du?“, setzte sie ihre Fragerei fort.

„Zwanzig.“

Kurz stockte sie überrascht. Ihr war nicht ganz klar warum, aber sie hatte mit ein paar Jahren mehr gerechnet, obwohl er genau genommen eher so aussah, als wäre er jünger. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an: „Dann bin ich ja sogar älter, als du!“

„So? Und wie alt wäre das, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Sie spürte, wie er ihr einen Arm um Hüfte legte.

„Ich bin ein Jahr älter als du“, erklärte sie stolz.

„Und dann studierst du noch?“ Seine Lippen zuckten ironisch.

Etwas betroffen hakte sie nach: „Du etwa nicht mehr?“

„Nein, ich habe dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss gemacht und fange demnächst in einem Krankenhaus an zu arbeiten.“

„Wow, ein Arzt!“ Mit neu erwachtem Respekt sah sie ihn an.

„Ja“, bestätigte er mit plötzlich belegter Stimme. Ruckartig zog er sie zu sich, so dass sie nun rittlings auf seinem Schoß saß. „Und dich möchte ich besonders genau untersuchen.“ Das ‚dich’ betonte er dabei derartig besitzergreifend, dass es ihr schauderte und sie sich unwillkürlich näher an ihn drückte. Mit einem festen Griff in den Nacken dirigierte er ihr Gesicht zu seinem und küsste sie verzehrend.

 

Als Isuzus Mutter wieder Nachhause kam, war Ryuu Masaki schon lange nicht mehr da. Er war gegangen ohne zu sagen wohin oder ob er wiederkommen werde. Isuzu saß in dem schwarzen Kleid auf der Couch und trat nun ihrer Mutter entgegen, um sie zu begrüßen. Diese betrachtete sie kritisch.

„Es sitzt ein wenig zu locker, findest du nicht auch? Komm, wir wollen es in den Schrank hängen, bis die richtige Gelegenheit kommt es zu tragen.“

„Ja, Mama.“

Und damit gingen Mutter und Tochter gemeinsam die Treppe hoch und hängten das schwarze Spitzenkleid in den großen Schrank und verschlossen fest seine Türen.


End file.
